


Miranda's Crush

by SarahShalomDavid



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Emily is panicked when she finds out that Andrea has gone and got herself married despite the crush that their boss has on the younger woman.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 382





	Miranda's Crush

For months now, Miranda and Andrea had managed to keep a secret from their friends and even from some of their family. The only people who knew the truth were Cassidy and Caroline. Everyone else? Well, they were kept in the dark on purpose. 

Andrea rushed in, “I am so sorry I’m late,” she said quickly, “It is manic out there with that protest going on.” 

“Honestly, Andrea,” Emily replied, “I really don’t want to listen to your excuses.” 

The dark-haired assistant rolled her eyes, “Well, I’m sure you have lots of work today, is there anything that I need to know?” 

Emily had been given a promotion and a raise since Paris so she usually didn’t work outside of Miranda’s office, however, when the only assistant was running late she was ordered to take her place for a short time. 

Andrea started booting up her computer before checking the few mail items on her desk but as she turned back to her computer and started to type in her password she heard a gasp. She looked up, wondering what the noise was that she had heard and she found Emily staring at her in utter shock and disbelief. “What’s wrong, Em?” she asked her with confusion in her voice. 

“You’re married,” came the response after a moment of silence. 

The dark-haired assistant looked down at her left hand, “Shit!” she whispered as she hid her hand. Clearly, she had forgotten to take her rings off that morning and so they were still on show on her ring finger. Her engagement ring and wedding ring were shining in the light so brightly that it was impossible to miss. 

“There isn’t any point hiding it now, is there?” Emily highlighted with a roll of her eyes and a slight sigh, “Oh, Miranda is going to be so pissed.” 

Andrea looked confused for a moment, “Why?” came the question. 

Emily rolled her eyes, “Of course you haven’t noticed,” she muttered, “You are so daft sometimes you know? Miranda has a…” She stopped talking, remembering where she was and remembering, apparently, the fact that Miranda wasn’t that far from them both, “Miranda has a crush on you,” the red-head whispered, “You honestly haven’t noticed at all? Oh God… she is going to be so furious when she finds out and I have that bloody meeting with her later.” “Why, Andrea? Why did you have to go and get bloody married like some sort of idiot?” she asked her in frustration. 

“I have to be an idiot to get married?” Andrea questioned, “I’ll… erm… make sure to let Serena know.” Clearly, the assistant was rather amused by the concept. 

“Don’t you dare,” Emily replied, “I can’t believe that you had to go and reveal it today of all days, I have a meeting with Miranda later about the spread and yet you go and ruin it by pissing her off?” 

“Why exactly am I going to be… pissed off?” Miranda questioned as she leaned against the door frame of her office and raised her eyebrow as she watched her ex-assistant. 

“Well… erm… Andrea can tell you,” Emily stuttered and stumbled on her words before passing the responsibility over to the other woman then stepping back as if Miranda would explode at the precise moment that she heard the news. 

“What is it that she wishes for you to tell me?” Miranda questioned, “Is there a reason why my ex-assistant is acting as if I am about to explode?” 

Andrea chuckled making Emily look even paler and shocked than she had been a moment ago, “Emily is being a drama queen,” she answered, “As per usual.” 

Miranda raised an eyebrow at her assistant, “And, what exactly is she being a drama queen about?” 

The dark-haired woman raised her hand, showing her the back of her hand where the rings were sparkling brightly, “She noticed that I got married.” 

“And she thinks that I’m going to be ‘pissed off’ at this news?” Miranda questions. 

Emily remained in place with her jaw dropped a little more. 

“Yes, apparently you have a crush on me or something and so you’ll be furious to find out that I got married,” Andrea replied. 

“Why did you… why did you tell her that?” Emily asked her, clearly furious and also even more shocked than she had been before. She was now terrified that she would get fired before her career had even really started. 

“Well, I suppose having a crush on you would make sense,” Miranda said softly, “However, I have no idea why I would possibly be mad at you for marrying me.” 

Emily’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped even more in shock. 

Miranda stepped forward and leaned down to kiss the other woman, cupping Andrea’s cheek softly as she stretched out the kiss. 

Andrea tugged her a little closer into the kiss and smiled brightly when they eventually broke apart. 

“Does that put your worries to bed, Emily?” Miranda questioned with a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow, clearly, the woman was rather amused by the situation. 

“How…” Emily started but did not finish what she was going to say. 

“How long?” Miranda asked her, “A little under a year.” 

“Paris,” Emily whispered in response. 

Miranda nodded, “Yes.” 

“See? Miranda won’t be mad at me for getting married, in fact… I think she is rather happy with the news, don’t you think so?” 


End file.
